The present invention generally relates to a beverage brewing machine and a beverage preparation method. In addition,. the present invention further relates to a beverage brewing envelope for storing and brewing a "packet" of beverage preparation material for a single cup of beverage. Preferably, the packet is stored within the envelope. Further, preferably, the envelope and/or packet includes a machine readable code.
It is, of course, generally known to brew beverages, such as coffee, tea, or the like. To brew, for example, coffee, a filter or packet that includes coffee is typically placed in a machine and a brewing process begins. Once the process is completed, the filter containing the brewed coffee is wet and is easily removed from the brewing device and discarded.
Further, often inappropriate filters including beverage preparation material, such as coffee, are placed within a beverage brewing machine. Therefore, it is important to provide a device or brewing machine that first prevents inappropriate packets from being used within the machine as well as a device that, as much as possible, eliminates handling of a beverage preparation material packet, both before and after the brewing process.